


Algún día

by MilchRangel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Oneshot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilchRangel/pseuds/MilchRangel
Summary: Un pequeño accidente desata una pequeña conversación donde los sentimientos se ven involucrados y a pesar de que ambos comprenden bien su papel, el anhelo de que algún día puedan expresarse de manera correcta permanece sobre todo.





	Algún día

**Author's Note:**

  * For [australet789](https://archiveofourown.org/users/australet789/gifts).



― ¿Cuánto tiempo lo has sabido? ― Se atrevió a preguntar, rompiendo el silencio que se habia formado entre ellos.

Ella no lo miraba en aquellos instantes, parecía más concentrada en admirar la bella rosa que sostenia en sus manos.

Lo sabía por qué se habia por fin atrevido a dirigir su mirada hacia ella, logrando perder el aliento durante unos segundos; Marinette se encontraba recargada sobre el barandal de su balcón, con sus brazos sobre este mientras su vista no se despegaba de aquella rosa siendo su rostro iluminado solamente por una tenue luz, logrando que sus ojos resaltaran más de lo habitual.

Tragó saliva con nerviosismo mientras intentaba adoptar una posición más cómoda. Él le estaba dando la espalda a la calle para poder observarla con mayor detenimiento y así poder pensar en una respuesta.

Aunque no habia necesidad de ello, pues era simple.

― Dos semanas ― Confesó, intentando encontrar algun rastro de molestia en el rostro de ella.

Si ella expresaba sentimientos de molestia o enojo, sinceramente pensaría que _estaba bien_ , pues se encontraba en todo su derecho de molestarse por la simple razón de no haber sincero con ella desde el principio, de no decirle lo que él realmente sabía; Que era Ladybug.

Pero su expresión neutra era algo que realmente _no_ esperaba, y eso le hacía sentir miedo, pues no podía adivinar ninguno de sus pensamientos, no podía leerla como solo él sabía hacerlo al conocerla tan bien en ambas facetas.

Y no, no lo habia descubierto con toda la intensión de hacerlo, tampoco habia tenido la _magnífica_ suerte de _encontrarla_ mientras su trasformación se deshacía o por qué haya sucedido durante una pela y ella no lo recordara, _justo como le habia sucedido a él_ _con otro asunto_.

Todo habia sucedido por algo llamado sonambulismo y mucho estrés por parte de Marinette.

Ella habia terminado en los techos siendo Ladybug, deambulando sin rumbo y si le preguntaban a él, sin precaución.

― No lo recuerdas, pero estabas dormida y comenzaste a pelear contra un Akuma en tus sueños, sé que despertar a alguien en ese estado es terriblemente malo así que solo podía esperar a que tú lo hicieras ― Agregó al notar que ella no parecía decir nada, y realmente los nervios lo estaban matando ― Y entonces usaste el Luckycharm, y la cuenta regresiva empezó. No parecías caer en cuenta de ello, y para ser sincero, tuve miedo ― Una de sus manos se dirigieron hacia su cabeza, hundiendo sus garras entre su cabello.

No era agradable para él recordar aquella imagen, pues estaba seguro de que si no hubiese actuado con la rapidez y desesperación que lo hizo, quizás no habría logrado llegar a tiempo.

Y es que, mientras sus aretes sonaban de manera insistente ella seguía columpiándose por los aires de un lado a otro, hasta que el tiempo acabo y pronto la vio caer hacia el vació, a Marinette.

Cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos mientras intentaba calmar su respiración, conoció a su Kwami, Tikki, quien lucía bastante cansada y confundida de la situación, pues habia estado durmiendo hasta que sintió ser absorbida por el Miraculous, no tenía idea de lo que habia pasado. Juntos llegaron a la conclusión de que habia sido un caso un poco _extremo_ de sonambulismo, probablemente causado por la carga de estrés que habían llevado el resto de la semana.

Demasiados ataques por parte de Hawkmoth, demasiadas tareas y, como extra para ella, varios pedidos por parte de algunas chicas de ultimo año para sus vestidos de graduación que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

― ¿Entonces no fue un sueño? ― Aquella pregunta no habia sido dirigida para él, sino más bien para sí misma al traer a su mente pequeños fragmentos de lo que parecía ser un sueño más, con muchas lagunas mentales pero con un final que realmente no se esperaba.

Uno que le tuvo la cabeza ocupada durante bastante tiempo a decir verdad, pues en él, Chat Noir la llevaba hasta su hogar después de una batalla, arropándola cómodamente en su cama para que durmiera mientras él acariciaba con suavidad su cabello.

Aquello último se habia sentido demasiado real, a decir verdad, pero pensó que en ocasiones así son los sueños; Difusos pero algo realistas. Como cuando soñó que caía un escalón de manera desprevenida, logrando que el _pequeño susto_ la despertara.

― ¿Lo recuerdas? ― Titubeo un poco, sintiéndose algo _tonto_ por responder una pregunta que, claramente no era para él, con otra pregunta.

Marinette asintió, girando entre sus manos aquella rosa. La segunda rosa que ella le habia aceptado.

La primera rosa que de hecho, era para Marinette.

Tiempo atrás, habia aceptado una rosa de él por qué no se sentía capaz de rechazar otro gesto de su parte, cuando las cosas habían quedado claras entre ellos, cuando Marinette entendió que los sentimientos que Chat Noir tenía hacia una de sus identidades eran sinceros.

Esta vez lo habia hecho por inercia, aceptando todo lo que Chat Noir tenía para ofrecerle, incluso una verdad que realmente no esperaba oír.

Y es que habia sido inevitable no desarrollar toda clase de sentimientos hacia él después de conocerlo un poco más mientras intentaban proteger París, aunque en muchas ocasiones lo negara, porque ella misma lo habia dicho, no debían perder de vista su obligación.

Aunque claro, en un principio fue completamente _extraño_ verlo ahí parado sobre su balcón con una rosa. Por un momento pensó que ocupaba hablar sobre sus sentimientos y temió que mencionará a otra chica que no fuese ella, pues las últimas dos semanas habia actuado de lo _más_ extraño.

Tres días atrás habia estado llegando con ella a su hogar como gato desamparado, titubeante y nervioso. Pensó que, como tiempo atrás, necesitaba compañía.

Ella incluso le cuestionó de manera sutil si seguía sintiendo lo mismo por Ladybug, cosa que no respondió del todo claro y luciendo confundido. En ese instante tuvo miedo.

Pero se habia llevado una sorpresa cuando momentos atrás, le dijo que sus sentimientos no habían cambiado mucho, entregándole aquella bella rosa y, posteriormente, explicando lo que realmente habia sucedido.

― Me dejaste en mi cama junto con Tikki, creo que incluso te escuché bajar por galletas para ella ― Una suave sonrisa se posó sobre sus labios a la vez que llevaba a su mente aquel recuerdo ― Te quedaste conmigo un tiempo, acariciando mi cabello, si bien recuerdo ― Comentó a la par que con su pulgar acariciaba la rosa con un poco de anhelo.

― Tenía miedo de que ocurriera de nuevo y no estuviese alerta para ello ― Confesó, dejando escapar un pesado suspiró ― Verte caer inconsciente aun con la máscara es un cosa, pues tenía la esperanza de que despertaras. Pero, hacerlo cuando ya no habia magia, fue difícil, más por qué, bueno, eres tú ― Admitió con dificultad, aferrando sus manos al barandal.

― ¿Yo? ― Cuando finalmente ella giró su rostro hacia él con un claro gesto de confusión, no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos al ver su expresión.

Estaba nervioso, pero parecía que el simple recuerdo de lo que sus palabras narraban no era para nada algo que quisiera repetir.

― Sí, bueno, Ladybug es importante para mí ― Y de pronto, una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro, como si estuviese recordando algo agradable o divertido ― Marinette también lo es, antes de saber que tú eras Ladybug ya eras importante para mí ―.

Aquel comentario la hizo parpadear en repetidas ocasiones por lo que realmente significaba, algo que a decir verdad nunca considero posible, pero que ahora, de manera sutil, Chat Noir se lo confirmaba.

Él estaba cerca de ella, no solo siendo Ladybug, él podía estar presente en su vida cotidiana.

Una mezcla de sentimientos poderosos se apoderaron de ella; Por un lado existía una chispa de alegría al escuchar aquellas palabras, llenaban su pecho de una manera que francamente no podía reconocer. Y, por el otro, tuvo miedo.

Que él supiera su identidad era peligroso, pero que ella también lo hiciera aumentaba el peligro que podía existir para ambos.

Negó con su cabeza de manera abrupta, intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente, intentando no indagar en el asunto.

Él hizo una mueca ante su expresión, entendiendo a la perfección lo que pasaba por su cabeza; Que no hablara más sobre eso.

Si bien, dentro de su cabeza se encontraba el día idílico donde ambos sabrían sus identidades y podrían profundizar más en los sentimientos que tenían que esperaba fueran más allá de la amistad, sabía lo que ella pensaba sobre aquello, era peligroso, y sí, lo entendía. Que él lo supiera habia sido algo accidental y, solo con el propósito de protegerla.

― Gracias ― Atinó a decir, con dificultad de encontrar las palabras correctas para ello ― Por protegerme y, bueno, por todo lo demás ― Agregó, colocando una de sus manos sobre la de él.

Ambos respingaron ante ese simple tacto que para ella habia salido de manera espontánea.

Pero podían coincidir que era algo agradable, y tenían una tranquilidad que muy pocas veces podían experimentar en aquella ajetreada ciudad.

― Siempre estaré a tu lado, Marinette. Siendo la increíble chica que siempre sorprende a todos o la gran heroína de París, puedes estar segura de que tendrás a tu gato con armadura de látex a tu lado ― Comento con entusiasmo, atreviéndose a entrelazar su mano con la de ella, recibiendo una pequeña risa como respuesta.

Y ella confiaba en sus palabras, a pesar que realmente entre ellos estas podían sobrar en muchas ocasiones.

Sí, Marinette tenía miedo, pues habia cometido un error irreparable, pero el escuchar lo que Chat Noir tenía que decir para ella era algo reconfortante que, de cierto modo, aliviaba el inicial pesar de verse descubierta.

― ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ― Soltó, logrando que él enarcara una ceja ― No dije nada embarazoso ¿O sí? ― Preguntó, esperando que realmente no hubiese dicho nada que no pudiese recordar y que se encontrara en sus lagunas mentales de ese episodio.

La situación era embarazosa por sí sola, además de _gatastrofica_ , esperaba que no existiera la famosa _cereza del pastel_.

Pero al ver el rostro de Chat Noir colorearse de un intenso carmín, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió en su espalda.

― No fue algo embarazoso, a decir verdad ― Comentó mientras con su mano libre rascaba su mejilla con una garra ― Estabas tranquila en tu cama, yo estaba por irme y, bueno ― Tragó saliva, intentando mostrar calma, cosa que no lo tenía en esos momentos, pues era claro que aquel recuerdo era la única cosa que podía sacarle una sonrisa acerca de los acontecimientos de ese día ― Me dijiste que me querías ― Confesó con un hilo de voz, sintiéndose sofocado.

Y es que, realmente no esperaba sacar ese tema, pues no sabía si era producto de una especie de delirio, o algo _real_.

Además, estaba ahí para revelarle lo que sabía, y hacerle saber que sus sentimientos eran los mismos, y que de hecho, se encontraba feliz de que fuese Marinette, pues en su cabeza encajaba perfectamente y tenía todo el sentido del mundo, casi como si ya lo supiera y, de alguna manera todo calzaba de manera natural.

No quería presionarla, pues sabía su respuesta, la respetaba y la entendía.

Pero aun así no podía mentirle.

― Ya veo ― Fue lo que pudo responder, volviendo su mirada hacia la rosa en su mano mientras sus mejillas adquirían un color carmín.

Se mordió la lengua durante unos instantes, pues no deseaba indagar en el tema más, pues tampoco quería escuchar su propio corazón resquebrajarse o incomodarle.

Pero bien dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato.

― ¿Fue enserio? ― Se atrevió a preguntar sin dejar de observarla.

Marinette mordió sus labios, indecisa sobre que responder.

Chat Noir siempre daba todo de él, incluyendo sus sentimientos, haciéndole sentir culpable de cierta manera. Ella los ocultaba, porque si bien sabía que estaban ahí, debía ver las cosas con responsabilidad, con aquella que cargaban sus hombros. Eran superhéroes, no tenían tiempo para las citas pues era una _distracción_.

Pero ¿Era tan malo ser sincera respecto a ese tema por una vez? Que dijera la verdad no significaba que algo más sucediera, simplemente era la confianza que habia entre ambos.

Además, no deseaba mentirle.

No le gustaba mentirle.

― Lo es ― Murmuró con sinceridad, mostrando una sonrisa ― Pero, tú sabes que las cosas, bueno ¡Tenemos cosas y…! ― De pronto se sintió ahogada en un mar de nerviosismo, trastabillando con sus propias palabras mientras intentaba generar una frase coherente.

Por inercia giro su vista nuevamente a él, viendo en su rostro lo que podría considerarse como _una sonrisa estúpida_ , llena de emociones y de oreja a oreja.

― Lo sé. No por qué sepa tu identidad, tú debes saber la mía. Además de que tenemos responsabilidades, lo entiendo bien ― Acotó con suavidad, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de ella para girar su cuerpo hacia él, acercándose con precaución ― Algun día ocurrirá, esperaré ese día ― Y no era mentira.

Aunque esperaba que ocurriera pronto.

Ella llevo sus manos a su pecho junto con la _segunda_ rosa que le habia aceptado, pensando que ella también lo esperaba.

El amor era complicado, eso era algo que diría Marinette si se lo preguntaran. Pues no sabías nunca de donde llegaría, y en muchas ocasiones sería difícil reconocerlo, o saber de qué tipo es. Y, sinceramente, aquella espontaneidad era lo bello de aquel sentimiento.

Así que, con aquello en mente, pensó que nada malo ocurriría si era espontanea al menos una vez en _aquella_ situación.

Juntando con suavidad sus labios con los de él en un beso. Uno casto, uno suave e inexperto al cual después de unos segundos él fue capaz de reaccionar.

Una pequeña muestra de esos sentimientos no haría daño a nadie, después de todo.

Y quizás los haría más pacientes.

Cuando ambos fueron separando sus labios lentamente, sus frentes chocaron con suavidad, observándose con una sonrisa.

― Algún día ― Susurro.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, no tenia planeado escribir algo así, y tampoco que fuese a las 4:30 de la mañana la verdad. Supongo que nació de la emoción de hoy (Llegué con mucha energía luego del evento de DragonBallSuper!) y un vi hermoso fan art de australet 789 que subió hoy a twitter me ha dejado encantada, de ahí ha nacido esto, una combinación de emociones.
> 
> La verdad no sé si me arrepentiré después de subirlo por que me muero de sueño. Solo espero que sea de su agrado :D
> 
> Ahora me retiro, pues solo dormiré unas 3 horas.
> 
> Australet; I love your work!


End file.
